Oh God, Sanada
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Sequel to My Mother Sanada Genichirou. Dedicated to madlita08. Sanada is overprotective. Niou wants blackmail. Marui and Jackal attend therapy sessions. Yukimura just laughs.


Dislclaimer- This is as far as I can go without owning PoT

Warnings- Sanada and Lamb, Sanada's motherly affection, etc..

This fic is dedicated to maldita08 because she wanted to Yukimura's reaction to this.

And many thank yous to summer-loven-2, Ketchup for Blood, blupenguin15, maldita08, Ayumi Uchiha, Silent Slayer 2000, and Khmer-Angel for reviewing. You guys are cool cookies XD

And many thank yous to people who read My Mother Sanada Genichirou. (I recommend reading that first if you never read it before, so you can understand what's going on.)

Also if you still want Come On! Let's Go! you can still ask :D

Let's go on to the story!

* * *

"...That's what happened buchou." Jackal explained. 

"Ah. I see." Yukimura said smiling. Chuckling, he said, "I can't believe this happened before Niou turning into a gentleman like Yagyuu, or Marui giving up sweets, or Renji opening his eyes."

"Well, you see that's what we were thinking also." Marui quickly said pointing at himself and Jackal. "We kinda signed up for therapy sessions because of this." And Jackal nodded vigorously.

"There's no need to do that." Yukimura said gently. "I mean it couldn't be that bad can it?"

"I don't know buchou." Jackal said looking mortified. "Unless, if you consider THAT bad." Jackal said pointing at someone who looked suspicously like Sanada who was holding a lamb in their arms.

"Umm...is the lamb wearing a DRESS?!" Marui said like he wanted to kill himself.

"Sanada!" Yukimura called out waving."Over here!"

Sanada looked up and waved back. Walking over, he saw Marui and Jackal giving him a look that clearly said, "We really don't want to be here."

Yukimura looked at Lamb and chuckled, "Is this the lamb that Marui and Jackal were telling me about?" he said petting it.

"They already told you?" Sanada said disappointed. "I wanted to surprise you..."

By this time, Jackal and Marui were backing away from them slowly. Then they ran out of the hospital grounds quickly to go to their therapy session. Which they really needed.

But Yukimura and co. really didn't notice. Not that he didn't care. Just that looking at Sanada's motherly affection to Lamb was...VERY AMUSING. Sanada looked like those mothers you see in the park with three-year-olds who looked very contented with their lives. Only this was a junior high student who rarely showed his emotions but when he did it was kind of, "50 LAPS NOW!" or a smack across the face. But the three-year-old was actually a lamb dressed up in a little dress that's actually meant for those Build-a-Bears. Yes, Sanada is an excellent mother. ::Oh wow..I made him so OOC::

baabaabaabaabaabaabaa

Meanwhile, Niou was hiding behind a bush while Kirihara really looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Niou-sempai." Kirihara whispered angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Maa...taking pictures of fukubuchou with Lamb so I can blackmail him." Niou whispered.

"You know he's going to kill you right?"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity my kouhai." Niou said. "You can't let this moment pass by."

"..."

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

"So...Genichirou...do your parents know?"

"Yes. They do."

"How'd they react?"

"They said as long as Lamb doesn't destroy the house she can stay." Sanada said while petting Lamb in her little teddy bear dress.

"Ah. I see." Yukimura said. Thinking for a moment, he said, "Where does Lamb sleep?"

"Well...I bought a bed for her, but she refuses to sleep there so she sleeps in my bed..."

"So she sleeps with you?" Yukimura said clearly amused.

"...Yes..." Sanada said turning red.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaa

"Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?" Kirihara said surprised.

"..I think so.."Niou said. "You mean where Sanada and Lamb sleep on the same bed?"

"Yeaa..THAT."

"Do you think it's safe to come out now?"

"No..I think it's best to sign up for those therapy sessions that Marui-sempai and Jackal-sempai signed up for."

"Whatever. You go do that while I go say hi to buchou."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Kirihara said running in the direction that Marui and Jackal sped off earlier.

Standing up and brushing the dirt off his uniform, Niou came out of the bush carefully and situated himself right behind Sanada. Just as he was about to pounce and say, "Boo!" Sanada said...

"Niou. If you do that, You'll be running laps while everyone plays tennis."

"Fine. Whatever." he said sitting down. Looking at Yukimura he said, "Yo."

"Hello Niou."

"How are you in the hospital?"

"Ah..the doctors and nurses are nice here."

"Baaa" Lamb cried. And nuzzled Niou's hand. Surprised he lifted to pet Lamb's head when Sanada's hand smacked his hand away.

"Fukubuchou what was that for?!"

Sanada ignored him because he was talking to Lamb.

"Lamb. He-" Sanada said pointing at Niou. "-is a bad person. Don't let him pet you. And make sure you don't go near him." Petting Lamb he added, "He might eat you."

"You know, now that you mention it.."Niou said slyly. "I MIGHT eat her one day when you don't notice her gone."

"Niou. If you harm a hair on Lamb, I'll kill you..." Sanada said threatingly(sp?)

"Whatever."

Yukimura was just there amused by how protective he was about Lamb. Chuckling, he wondered what would happen if Lamb happened to have a boyfriend when she grew older. He decided to pop the question.

"Sanada?"

"Yes Yukimura." Sanada said giving Rikkaidai's lovely buchou his undivided attention.

"When Lamb gets older..."Yukimura started.

"When she gets older?"

Niou was just staring at them.

"...And she happens to find a boyfriend. What would you do?"

"I would have to meet his parents and talk it over." Sanada said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He added, "But there will be no contact between the two of course."

"Ah...I see." Yukimura said trying not to laugh.

Niou was still staring at Sanada. Incredously he said, "Fukubuchou. They're SHEEP. They don't UNDERSTAND. I don't think they would li-" he was cut short because of Yukimura covering his mouth.

"Don't worry Genichirou. I hope you find her a suitable partner." Yukimura said still covering Niou's mouth.

"I will. And if the sheep dare touches her..." Sanada said pretending to strangle something in the air. "That's what will happen."

Niou and Yukimura exchanged looks that clearly said, "Very overprotective isn't he?"

Finally being released from Yukimura, Niou finally said, "There's..something I have to do for my mother..." He said running off into the direction that Marui, Jackal, and Kirihara were running off to. "BYE!"

"Everybodys leaving pretty quickly today don't you think?" Yukimura asked.

"I wonder why..." Sanada said thoughtfully as he petting Lamb who fell asleep in his lap.

"Oh yes...I wonder why..." Yukimura said amused.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

In the end, Renji and Yagyuu decided to visit Yukimura, but they were told not to because Sanada was there. When the duo asked why, they only said, "Lamb." Shrugging it off, they went to the hospital to see Yukimura and co. and saw what Marui, Jackal, Kirihara, and Niou were talking about.

So in the end all of the Rikkai regulars excluding Yukimura and Sanada had to go to therapy sessions for a month.

Sanada still couldn't find a suitable mate for Lamb. His reasons were:

This one eats too much.

This one has no hygiene whatsoever.

This one looks like a pompous ass.

This one is too ugly for Lamb.

This one is selfish.

This one devotes no time for Lamb.

and etc...

Very picky isn't he?

And what happened to Lamb and her love life...you decide...

* * *

okay...this one kind of freaked me out...but i like it...please review! ill love you lots if you people do! 


End file.
